


You are my sunshine

by strayredfox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post-Time Skip, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayredfox/pseuds/strayredfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was having a bad day. Waking up from a nightmare, sweating like he’d run a marathon, for the third night in a row left its marks on Sanji’s wellbeing. He was antsy and easily irritable the last couple of days, not paying nearly enough attention to the ladies. He hadn’t paid nearly enough attention to his captain either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my sunshine

He was having a bad day.  
The door to the infirmary banged shut, startling the ladies that were sunbathing on the grassy surface of the Sunny just after breakfast. The cook was in a foul mood, entering the door to the kitchen, he didn’t even notice he scared the girls outside. Pacing inside the galley, the blonde searched his pockets for his beloved cigarettes, realizing with a grumble that the package he had opened last night was empty already. Great. Well at least he just had to get another package from his locker because his lighter was right he-….somewhere.  
“Oh come on, you’ve got to be kidding me, I put the lighter right there just a second ago!” Fuming he looked at the bar, then the work surface and the dining table but the lighter was nowhere to be seen. “It’s got to be somewhere, Jesus fucking Christ, how can it just vanish?” The cook whirled around some more before he sighed loudly, crouched down, leaning on the side of the bar and hid his face in his hands. Oh, he was having a really bad day.

The anger subsiding, the only thing the blonde felt was exhaustion. Waking up from a nightmare, sweating like he’d run a marathon, for the third night in a row left its marks on Sanji’s wellbeing. He was antsy and easily irritable the last couple of days, jumping at every possibility to fight with the marimo and not paying nearly enough attention to the ladies. He rubbed circles on the beginnings of his eyebrows, trying to ease some tension from his permanent frown.  
“Luffy’s gone overboard; he’s going to get eaten alive!” He heard the soaring cry from the long nosed man, followed from the dulled voices of both Chopper and Brook attempting to jump right after him. They got scolded by sweet Nami right away, leaving Zoro to fish their captain out of the sea. He sighed yet again.  
He hadn’t paid nearly enough attention to his captain either.  
“He’ll need a towel,” he said to himself as he got up and headed to their quarters across the deck to get the well needed cancer sticks as well. He tried to sneak around his crewmates on deck, yet still offering a smile and a wave to his lovely mellorines. Heading straight for his locker he pulled out his smokes and fetched a towel from one of the cabinets inside the men’s room. “Just gotta find my lighter now” he thought as he stepped onto the lawn deck again.  
Getting in sight of the point where the rubber boy had launched himself into the water, the blonde saw the little Reindeer cheer the swordsman on, as he climbed up the Sunny again. His need to fill his lungs with smoke took the best of him though, so he headed back into the galley with the towel, hoping, that he would find his lighter as soon as possible.  
Just a step away from the door, he saw the previously missing item sitting right on top of the little cupboard next to the sofa. Right there. In plain sight. Sanji wanted to rip the skin off his face at his obvious stupidity. Taking a deep breath he threw the piece of fabric onto the sofa and reached for his lighter.  
“Sanji!” The loud voice of the black haired pirate filled the room the instance he touched the flue. No smoke then. His insides screamed in despair of the lack of nicotine in his body.  
“You should have seen the fish I was after, it was so huge and it was so colorful and shiny it hurt my eyes when the sunlight hit its scales, it was amazing, I wanted to eat it so bad but Usopp and I couldn’t reel it in because it was moving so much but themmffghgmb!”  The blonde had pressed the towel over Luffy’s head to stop the constant word flow of his overly excited telling of the story. He chuckled slightly as the pirate’s arms fell down to hang by his side, waiting unwillingly to announce his latest little adventure to the smoker.  
Rubbing at his hair with both hands, he lifted it off just a moment later to reveal the boy’s face, now that he had fallen silent.  
“Hey monkey,” he said with a toned down and sweet voice, trying to calm his captain’s overflowing feelings as well. He couldn’t help the smile that spread on his face, seeing that damn little ray of sunshine shoot him one of his goofy smiles. “Hey Sanji” the rubber boy spoke in an acceptable volume. He grabbed the blonde’s wrists as the large hands kept rubbing his dripping hair and neck dry, holding the gaze he had on the taller men’s face.  
“Is something wrong?” Another sigh left the crew’s cook’s lips. Despite his captain seeming so naïve and carefree, he always knew when one of them was currently dealing with their demons. “Just nightmares. They make me a bit uneasy but it’ll pass.” He went for a vague answer, hoping that Luffy would drop the subject.  
He did not, of course he wouldn’t.  
“Tell me about them? If they leave you unsettled then that’s no good.” The black haired boy pouted, seeing his partner feeling down was absolutely no fun. Who would laugh about his great adventures alongside him?  
“It’s….” Sanji hesitated, would Luffy even want to hear it? “It sure is nothing compared to your story, so go on, captain.” Their eyes met, the smaller man shooting him a stern look. The smoker really wasn’t in the mood to maintain a staring contest, so he simply gave in.  
“Fine, you wanna know? It’s that damn dream about the rock again.” He rubbed along the monkey’s skull more softly and slower, giving his captain a light massage, watching his own hands move around. The boy though stayed silent, knowing perfectly well that Sanji wasn’t finished talking yet. This wasn’t their first conversation about his nightmares. “It’s just that I usually know that I’m dreaming and can use that to my advantage but the past couple of days I’ve just been stuck. I’m used to seeing and reliving all that shit again and again but it’ll always rub me the wrong way, no matter how often I see the old geezer sitting on the other side of that god damn rock.” Luffy had closed his eyes and started to caress his crewmate’s hips with his thumbs, showing him that he was listening.  
“It just frustrates me even more that I can’t seem to snap out of that memory. I just want a break from that rollercoaster of emotions,” he said in a small voice, admitting this “weakness” still wasn’t easy for him. “Are getting any rest then?” “I try to nap between meals if I’m too shaken up at night. Whenever I close my eyes though, I’m nervous about getting nightmares again and that sure doesn’t help me fall asleep.” He was mostly just done with getting no sleep and acting irritated even though he didn’t mean to. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were having trouble before.” The smaller boy sounded worried. “God no.” Sanji wrapped his arms around the other’s body and held him tight, feeling Luffy’s cold arms snaking around his waist as well. “Don’t be sorry, I didn’t want anybody to worry, that’s why I withdrew myself from you guys more. It’s just lack of sleep, I didn’t want to act harsh towards any of you without a valid reason… except maybe the marimo.” The captain laughed at that. “You could sleep with me if that would help you fall asleep. I miss cuddling with you as well.” He murmured into the nape of the cook’s neck, breathing in his scent and snuggling even closer. The two of them didn’t really have a “boyfriend schedule”, sometimes they slept in the same wooden hammock, sometimes they didn’t.  
Sanji hummed in approval, though Luffy’s body and clothes were still wet from taking a dive, he couldn’t care less at the moment. The clothes clinging to his partner’s body reminded him of something else though. “Mh, wait no, that might not be a good idea, I erm… sweat a lot after those nightmares, I feel sticky and disgusting, I don’t want you lying next to me when that happens.” “Do you really think I’d mind?” “It’s less about you but more about how bad I’d feel, drenching you in my sweat, that’s just gross.” The other man snickered after that, showing a wicked grin, that Sanji might not have been able to see, but could hear in the boys voice. “We’ve been sweaty before, you didn’t seem to care then.” Sanji could feel a blush creep up his neck at that ambiguous sentence, but was sure that his captain had tinted cheeks as well; they both were kind of hopeless in that regard. He squeezed his crewmate awfully tight. “You cheeky monkey” he feigned astonishment. “Fine, then I’ll drown you in my sweat at night, we’ll see how much you like that.” “I’ll build myself a boat to sail on it!” the boy laughed. “Eww, gosh Luffy, that’s disgusting,” the cook chimed in on the laughter, having hid the pirate’s face with the towel again. Their captain took a step back and lifted it off slowly, looking at Sanji warily. “Are you feeling better again?” The blonde just smiled at that. He never knew how the goofball did it but just being around him made him feel so much calmer and at ease. “Yes, thank you for attending to my needs, my captain” he spoke, dragging him closer by wrapping the towel around his neck. He bowed down and kissed the tip of the rubber boy’s nose before starting to dry off the other’s shoulders and back. Luffy’s expression softened into a smile. “For you, always.” He rested his hands on the cooks’ chest, humming contently. Sanji felt much better, he might still need a smoke but he felt his body relax and his racing thoughts dulling to mere background noise. This conversation wasn’t over though, Luffy came into the galley with a mission after all and he could feel that his crewmate came to that conclusion as well.

Knowing the drill, the cook waited just a tad bit longer, making the drenched boy shift nervously, the urge to report of the big shiny fish getting too big and his expression turning desperate. He rested his lower arms on his partner’s shoulder, entwining his hands behind his head and grinned at the tormented captain as he spoke “Ok, now, what happened after you got blinded by that gigantic fish?” The black haired men’s face split into a huge grin immediately.  
“God, it was so huge and really strong! It had so many fins as well, so of course it wouldn’t let itself get reeled in so easily. It was so much fun! Usopp got scared though so I threw away the fishing rod as well and jumped right on it! It was like a rodeo, it huffed and gurgled as I punched it in the head, you should’ve seen how angry it got, it looked hilarious!” He was shaking with laughter by then, holding onto the cook’s hips, making Sanji laugh along with him. “And then, why did you fall into the water?” “Oh that fish suddenly rolled to the side, shaking me off! I hit the side of the Sunny with my head but just as I wanted to show that fish who’s the boss, I was already sinking like a stone. Then I blacked out and the next thing I remember is being hauled onto the grass by Zoro; and Nami hitting me.” He said the last sentence with a pout on his face, acting like he hadn’t done anything wrong and was mistreated.  
“That’s because you just jumped off the ship again, you little airhead.” Sanji grinded his knuckles into the sides of his captain’s skull, who was whining that it wasn’t his fault that the fish looked so tasty.  
“You mentioned you hit the Sunny though, is everything intact?” Done with his scolding, he put his arms back where they were before. “Ah yes, my head left just a crack in the wood, Franky is probably already fixing it, shi shi.” He acted like that wasn’t a big deal at all; and frankly, having spent so much time on the same ship as Luffy, their ship needing constant repair didn’t seem like a big deal to him anymore either.  
“Where did you hit you head? Has Chopper given you hell again?” He took the monkey’s face between his two pointer fingers and tilted his head slightly from side to side to check for injuries. Luffy just whined again “Of course he did, but I just hit the left side of my face on the ship and Chopper said everything is okay, so you don’t need to worry.”  
“Fine then” he turned his captain’s face to the right properly, gaining better access to his left cheek. He moved closer, hovering for a split second over the skin and pressed a soft kiss to the rubber boys cheek and brow bone. Both their eyes closed during the intimate gesture, Luffy’s face getting a rosy tinge and his arms tightening around the blonde’s waist a bit more, holding him close.  
“I’d say, stop being so reckless, but I know you’re just going to launch yourself off the ship again the first chance you get…” He moved a hand to stroke the black hair, looking at the smaller man with a light scowl “…so at least be a little more careful, ok?”  
Smiling again, the goofball met his gaze. “Of course, Sanji.” The cook stared at him, he knew damn well that this little ass was lying straight to his face, cheeky bastard. He pulled the towel back over the boy’s face and hoisted him up by his legs, having him halfheartedly thrown over his shoulder. “Be a good captain, will you?” He snarled while Luffy’s laughter filled the air again. Sanji went outside with the still drenched captain on his shoulder, gripping his legs tightly so he couldn’t flee. His clothes were wet by that point as well, might as well join the rubber boy for a bath. “Too bad you’ve been a naughty captain, jumping into the sea just like that, I’ll have to throw you into the bathtub and scrub that cheekiness off of you.” The rubber boy froze for a split second, now struggling more than before and whining into the blonde’s ear. “No, Sanji, I didn’t mean it! I don’t need a bath, please just let me dry off, I’ll be more careful! I promise!” “Yeah, sure, I’m not buying that.”  
Passing the ladies, he shot them a loving glance, chanting about how beautiful they looked in the warm sunlight, ignoring the struggling man. Nami just sighed while Robin chuckled lowly and kept looking after her two crewmates, their voices fading as they left for the bathroom.  
“Cook-san seems to be in a better mood again, how nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first fanfiction on here and my first one in english >_> If there are any errors or mistakes I made, please let me know. I'm open for any kind of critique as I have no clue how people will feel about this story. I've been in a writing-block for years and can't quite tell if what I wrote is complete nonsense or actually an enjoyable fanfiction :')  
> You can talk to me on tumblr @strayredfox as well if you prefer that ovo/


End file.
